When It Was Us
by GleeFanForever23
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel use to be best friends until 9th grade when Quinn was asked to slushie Rachel. Santana and Brittany were against her doing it. Quinn made the wrong choice and now she wants a second chance but will the girls forgive her? Will Rachel forgive her? Faberrittana friendship. Rachel and OC romance. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**When It Was Us.**

**By GleeFanForver23**

**Summary**

**Everybody thought that Quinn Fabray hated Rachel Berry with a passion but the truth was they were best friends since 4th grade then high school started and that friendship died the moment Quinn was ordered the throw a slushie at Rachel.**

**Now it's the beginning of the summer before Junior year started and Quinn wanted to reconnect with Rachel the most before reconnecting with the other girls. But will Rachel give her another chance after the bullying she put her through or is it too late? ****See what happens.**

** Rachel and female OC romance in this story and hopefully Faberrittana friendship in the end. Finn and Rachel never dated.**

**Alright lets get started on the first chapter.**

* * *

16 year old Quinn Fabray was at her house with just chilling by her pool with her good friends Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. It was the second week of summer vacation and Quinn was already missing her true best friends. They don't speak to her anymore since 9th grade year. Sophomore year for her was filled with drama. Quinn was dating Finn, cheated on him with Puck who was dating Santana at the time. Quinn ended up pregnant, kicked out of her house, lived with Mercedes Jones, had the baby after Show choir Regionals which they lost. Now Quinn was back to getting her figure back after giving birth to her daughter who she ended up giving up for adoption to Rachel Berry's birth mother, Shelby Corcoran.

Speaking of Rachel Berry. She used to be best friends with her along with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce then 9th grade happen and she lost the most important people in her life over a chance to be popular.

**Flash back.**

_Quinn, Santana and Brittany just made the cheerios and were excited to Rachel. She supported them and told them that they'll always be her best friends._

_"Alright girls now that your offically on the cheerios. I need Quinn to throw a slushie at the biggest loser freshman here in front of the whole hallway tomorrow." They stared at each other not liking this._

_"Does she have to?" Brittany asked not feeling comfortable about this._

_"If you want to be on the cheerios?" They all nodded yes. But throwing a ice cold drink at somebody was stupid and could totally blind a person._

_"Then yes you have to do it. Her name is Rachel Berry. I'm sure you'll know who she is once you take a good look at her. I mean who wears kneesocks with an ugly skirt like hers? I mean did she her argyle sweater? Can you say gross?" The head cheerleader named Carmyn laughed with the other cheerios._

_The girls didn't mind the way Rachel dress. They found it adorable how she didn't care about what others thought about her clothing choices. That's why they were best friends._

_"Can't I just pick somebody else? Rachel doesn't deser-" Carmyn cuts her off._

_"Do you give the orders around her Fabray?" She shook her head no._

_"Good to know because last time I checked I was head cheerio. Now do it or else I'll tell coach that your not fit to be on the cheerios after all. Santana and Brittany? You'll be with her while she does and you two better call her Man hands or something that will make her cry. She needs to know that she'll always be at the bottom at this school." _

_The girls leave the locker room with Carmyn. Santana and Brittany stared at Quinn wondering what she's going to do._

_"You wouldn't actually do that would you Q? Rachel's been our best friend since 4th grade. She'll end up hating us." Brittany pouts agreeing with Santana._

_"I don't have a choice. You heard what Carmyn said." Santana shook her head. She wasn't going to be apart of this._

_"Your being selfish Q. You rather risk your friendship with our best friend just to be stupid cheerios?" Santana yelled._

_"Santana this is my chance to make my daddy proud. I thought you both wanted to be on the cheerios with me?" They do._

_"We'll be on the cheerios but we won't be there when you slushie our best friend. It's wrong Q." She sighs._

_"So your just going to let me do this on my own?" Santana grabbed her cheerios bag._

_"You shouldn't want to do it. Rae's our best friend. I'm not going to be apart of this. It's your funeral Quinn Fabray." Quinn frowns._

_"I need to do this Santana. You understand right Britt?" She shook her head no. What Quinn was thinking about doing is a form of bullying and that wasn't okay with her._

_"No I don't understand how you could be so cruel to our best friend. Come on San let's go tell Rachie the good news about us joining the cheerios." Quinn frowns._

_"Please don't tell her." Santana just ignores her, walking out of the locker room with Brittany. _

_The next day Quinn walked into McKinley High in her cheerios looking for Rachel. She spotted her talking to Santana and Brittany. She cleared her throat making all three girls turn around, staring at her._

_Rachel smiles brightly at her best friend. Quinn was like a sister to her along with Santana and Brittany but she was alot closer to Quinn._

_"Hey Lucy. You look good in your cheerios uniform. You excited for your first practic-" She gets cut off with a slushie being thrown in her face. _

_Brittany and Santana shook their heads not believing she actually did it. They thought she would sleep on it but she actually did it. _

_Half of the school started laughing at Rachel. Rachel stood there freezing cold and fighting her tears. How could Quinn do this to her?"_

_"Rach I'm so sor-" Rachel dropped her books on the ground making her jump._

_"SORRY? IS THAT WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO SAY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY?" Quinn starts tearing up._

_"Rach I really am sorry. I didn't have a choice." Rachel felt her eyes burning. She didn't want to hear her lies._

_"Come on Rachie let's go to bathroom to get you cleaned up. Your lucky I brought a exra pair of clothes today." Brittany brings her to girls bathroom._

_Santana stood there shaking her head. Quinn made the wrong choice._

_"I guess being popular meant alot more to you then a friendship with all three of us." She starts to speak but she was cut off with a slap to the face._

_"Don't okay? you made your choice and now you have to live with it." She picked up Rachel's books and backpack and walked towards the girls bathroom._

_Carmyn walks over to Quinn and smiles so proud of her._

_"Good job Fabray. You do know how to follow orders. Keep it up and you might be Captain next year." Carmyn walked off and told a jock to clean the mess up._

_Quinn stood there wishing she could turn back time but there was nothing she could do about it. She lost all three of her best friends._

**End of Flashback.**

"Quinn are you okay?" She heard Kurt ask her but she couldn't answer him. She'll never be okay until she gets her best friends back.

"She's probably thinking about Beth. I'm sure it's still hard for her." Quinn listened to Mercedes tell Kurt. That wasn't the truth, but now that she thought about, she did miss Beth. She just missed Santana, Brittany and Rachel more.

"Mercedes can you take me home now. I forgot that I had to do something with my dad. Quinn are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked his good friend.

"Yeah guys. Go enjoy your summer." She waved at them as they leave. She picks up her phone and calls Rachel's cell phone, hoping she picks up. She needed to start with her first before getting intouch with Santana and Brittany.

"**Hello**?" The voice of Hiram Berry spoke.

"Um hi is Rachel Berry there?" Quinn asked Rachel's Daddy.

"**Hold on a second. I'll go get her**." Hiram person tells her. She waits.

"**Hello Rachel speaking**?" Quinn smiles hearing Rachel's voice.

"Hey Rachel it's Quinn Fabray." She doesn't hear anything and checks to see if she hung up. She sees that she hasn't.

"Rach are you there?" She asked hopefully.

"**I know who are you. Your saved into my phone as of last year because of Glee club practices. What can I help you with Miss Fabray**?"

She didn't like how formal Rachel was being with her.

"I'm calling to see if you wanted to meet up at the Lima Bean. I want to talk to you about the past. Can you meet up with me?" She asked hopefully.

**"I'm going to have to decline it.**" Quinn sighs wishing Rachel wasn't so hard to understand.

"Why can't you come? I know what I did was wrong but can't you atleast give me a chance to explain? Please Rachel I'm begging here."

**"I have my girlfriend over. It would be rude to just leave her." **Quinn frowns forgotting all about Rachel coming out at school in the beginning of 9th grade year and started dating a girl named Malorie Crenshaw who was a cheerios. They dated for a month before Rachel found her cheating on her.

Now she had no clue who she was dating these days. She wanted to be in her life again. She wanted to make sure this new girl in her life was treating her right.

"What about tomorrow then? Are you free or do you have plans with Santana and Brittany?" She asked sadly.

"**I'll let you know Quinn. I have to go now."** Quinn frowns seeing that she hung up. She gets up and walked back into her house, grabbed her car keys and left.

"I'm going to get Rachel back into my life." She walked to her car and gets in, closing the door and starts her car up then puts on her seat belt. Quinn slowly pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards Rachel's house.

**At The Berry House.**

16 year old Rachel Berry just hung up with her former best friend and sighs. She wasn't ready to just jump back into a friendship with her after all the bullying she's done all year long. Quinn's called her some really horrible names. She tried to be there for her during her pregnancy but of course Quinn pushed her away. She just wasn't trying anymore.

"Who was that on the phone babe?" Her girlfriend asked. Rachel looks next to her and shrugged.

"Just somebody I use to be best friends with. We haven't been friends for awhile." Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did she want Rae?" She grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it Annora. I told her not to get her hopes up. I'll just tell her that I can't make it." Rachel tells her, checking her girlfriend out. Annora has tan skin, hazel brown eyes, long jet black and blue ombré curly hair. She also has bangs. Her face was just beautiful. She was like Santana's height.

"Your too forgiving you know that Rae? Are you really going to give that girl another chance after she bullied you?" She wasn't sure.

"Babe you really need to talk to Santana and Brittany about this first before you agree to meet up with Quinn. It's the right thing to do." Rachel moves closer to her and pecks her lips.

"What was that for?" Rachel just smiles.

"Can't I just kiss my girlfriend? You make a good point though.I should talk to the girls about this" Annora smiles, leaning in biting her bottom lip and kissed her again.

Both girls were glad that Brittany set them up. It's only been three weeks since they started seeing each other. They became offical two days ago.

"Hey girls?" Hiram calls from the kitchen. They pull back giggling softly. They forgot that Rachel's daddy was there.

"Yes Daddy?" Rachel called out to him. She was enjoying her makeout session with her girlfriend.

"Would you two like a snack?" Rachel stared at Annora asking if she wanted a snack.

"Sure Hiram." Annora calls out to him then kisses her girlfriend quickly.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Rachel grins getting up and rushes to her room.

"Hiram?" She called out to him.

"Yes Annora?" He called out to her. He peaked out from the kitchen making her laugh.

"We're going swimming so you can bring the snacks outside." He says okay. She goes to change into her bikini then joins Rachel in the backyard.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I grab my towel ready to enjoy a nice swim with my girlfriend when my phone starts ringing again. I saw that it was Quinn. I might awell answer it.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I'm outside your house. Can we please talk?" Was she serious? Didn't I make myself clear when I hung up on her?

"Quinn you can't just show up at my house. We aren't friends." It was the truth no matter how much it hurts to say that.

"That's why I'm here. Can you please just meet me in your backyard?" I sigh.

"Fine you got 5 minutes then you need to go." I hung up regretting this conversation already.

Annora is right. I am too forgiving. It's one of the things I hate. I might aswell get it over with. I walk downstairs and go to the back to see my Daddy talking to Quinn.

He seems really happy to see her. Great just what I need.

"Rachel sweetie you didn't tell me that Quinn was coming over. I invited her to stay for a swim and she of course agreed." I frown. He had no right to do that.

It's going to make myself and Annora uncomfortable. Quinn glanced my way and she smiles at me but I don't smile back.

"I'll leave you three to talk." He goes back in the house but not before giving a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't even think about staying. Your not welcomed by me." I tell her. She sighs.

"But Daddy said I could." How dare she? Only myself, Santana and Brittany are allowed to call him Daddy. She lost that privilege.

"Don't okay? your wasting your 5 minutes. Start talking." I demanded.

"Fine I know what I did to you was horrible but I had no choice." I just sat down on my girlfriend's lap still listening.

"Really? Your sticking to that?" I stared at her waiting for her to speak.

"Rachel please. I regret it the moment it happened but you didn't give me a chance to tell you that." I stare at her then giggle when Annora kisses my neck.

"Can you really blame me? I couldn't see for a few hours because I got cold drink thrown in my face. Britt and San told me everything. You chose to be popular over our friendship. Atleast San and B were my true friends. What were you?"

"A fake is more like it baby. I already answered your question for her." Annora says making Quinn glare a her.

"You don't need to be part of this conversation. I'm not a fake." Annora scuffs.

"Annora please. Let her answer the question." Quinn gave me a slight smile.

"Were you pretending to be my best friend?" She shook her head no.

"No I wasn't. I was being real. I just made a mistake. People make them all the time."

"That's true but what you did to me, was down right horrrible Quinn. You ruined my favorite sweater. You decided that making Carmyn proud was the right thing to do. You threw our friendship away to be on the cheerios." She started to speak but nothing came out.

"Is she a mute all of sudden?" Annora asked me. I give her a look to stop then I looked back at Quinn to see her crying.

"What are you crying?" I asked her.

"Because you hate me. I don't deserve your forgiveness but could you please try? I just want my best friends back." She tells me through her tears.

"What the hell is Quinn Fabray doing here?" I turn my head to see Santana and Brittany standing there with angry looks on their faces. This day just got worse.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. I'll put out another tomorrow. I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When It Was Us.**

**By GleeFanForver23**

**Summary**

**Everybody thought that Quinn Fabray hated Rachel Berry with a passion but the truth was they were best friends since 4th grade then high school started and that friendship died the moment Quinn was ordered the throw a slushie at Rachel.**

**Now it's the beginning of the summer before Junior year started and Quinn wanted to reconnect with Rachel the most before reconnecting with the other girls. But will Rachel give her another chance after the bullying she put her through or is it too late? ****See what happens.**

** Rachel and female OC romance in this story and hopefully Faberrittana friendship in the end. Finn and Rachel never dated.**

**Onto the Second Chapter.**

* * *

In Santana's POV.

What the hell was Quinn Fabray doing at Rae's house? Doesn't she know that she's no longer allowed here after what happened in 9th grade? I need to know what's going on right now before I go all Lima Heights on her and Rae. Annora is looking just as pissed as me right now. That's why she's my home girl. We got along the moment we met each other and it also helps that she's also latina like me. She's Cuban. Her accent is sexy. She's also a hot dancer, a sexy spanish singer and she treats my best friend Rachel right unlike Malorie who cheated on her. No I don't have feelings for Annora but I'm not afraid to noticed her beauty. I would _never_ do that to my best friend.

"Santana, Brittany hi. How are you two?" Quinn asked both of us. Brittany was about to speak when I grabbed ahold of her hand, shaking my head.

"Don't answer her B. She has some nerve showing her face here. Get lost Fabray." She frowns.

"Can't we all just talk about this? Atleast Rachel was thinking about unlike you. Let Brittany speak for herself." I get in her face pushing her.

"You listen here tubbers. I don't give a damn about your reasons for coming here. Nobody wants you here so turn around and walk away." She stares at me sadly.

"Don't come here begging because it not only makes you pathetic. Woman up and admit that what you did was wrong and stop using the same lame excuse. You had a choice and you picked the wrong one. Get lost Fabray." I said giving her a disgusted look.

"I'll do whatever I can to get you girls to trust me again. Faberrittana will be together again." I just waved her off telling her to leave.

"Leave now Lucy. It's clear that none of us are ready to see or speak to you. Don't make me man handle you out of this house." I warned her.

"No I'm not leaving. Hiram invited me to stay for a swim." This girl thinks I'm playing. I drop my bag and grabbed her arm dragging her towards the out gate but she's struggling to get out.

"Did you think I was playing? You aren't staying." She pulls her hand away from me and pushed me away, staring into my eyes.

"Don't touch me Santana. I'll leave but I'm not giving up. I'll see you at Puck's party tomorrow night." She leaves with tears forming in her eyes. Boo hoo I don't care.

I look back to see Rachel and Brittany and sigh. They walk over to me and we all hug. They were feeling the same pain I was feeling. Quinn hurt all of us and it's going to take some time for us to feel better.

"Should I leave you girls to talk?" Annora asked us. We all look back at her and shook our heads. She was part of our group.

"No Annora. Let's go swimming. I'm not ready to talk about Lucy right now. Come on Annora and help me with my bikini. It will give Rachie and Tana to talk."

Brittany spoke up making all of us stare at each other.

"I'll go with Brittany while you two talk to each other about what just happened." She walks up to us and kisses Rachel's cheek then gives me a comforting look.

"Come on Britt, I need to show you some new dance moves for our next hip hop class." Both girls go into the house while I stare at my best friend wondering how she was feeling.

"You want to talk?" She nods grabbing my hand. We go back over to the lounge chairs and sit down.

* * *

"San I would never invite her here without talking to you and Brittany first." Rachel tells her best friend. down next to her.

"You forgive people too fast. Don't forget what she did to you." She nods not forgetting anything Quinn's done to her all year long and 9th grade year.

"I'm terrified that she's going to hurt again if we do decide to bring Lucy back into our lives. Aren't you?" Santana just shrugged.

"Don't put on that front with me Tana. Remeber I know you better then anybody else in this world." Santana sighs.

"Rach I do miss her but it's not easy. She stole my man and had his baby." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Noah was never really your boyfriend. He was just somebody to sleep with." Santana glared at her.

"That's not true. He was my man at the time. You saw how I totally won that duet with Weezy. I showed her that he's mine." Rachel gives her a look.

"And where do you two stand at the moment?" She stayed quiet.

"Exactly. You broke up with him because of his credit scores." Santana rolls her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I was hooking up with him when she slept with him."

Rachel sighs shaking her head.

"Fine at some point you were getting intimate with Noah but what are you doing now?" She shrugged.

"Are you ever going to tell Brittany how you feel?" Santana gives her a confused look.

"Oh don't act like you don't have a clue what I'm talking about. Even Annora sees it."

"Nothing can be out in the open with Britt. You know how people are at our school. They were horrible to you and Hummel. I'm the girl they fear."

"Beside all we do is hook up, it's never going to be serious. I need something warm beneath more or I can't digest my food." Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's what I tell her anyways. My parents would totally kick me out if they find out."

"If that happens then you can live here. Your parents are so understanding though so I'm sure they won't do that." She shook her head.

"I'm not going to do it Rachel. Can we drop this conversation?" She grabbed ahold of San's hand.

"Fine we'll drop but I'll support you no matter what. Tell me whenever your ready and I'll help you." San smiles squeezing her hand.

The back door slides open, making the girls stared at Annora and Brittany. They were talking about something and giggling.

"You two were in there for awhile. What were you two talking about?" Santana asked the girls. She was checking out Brittany's bikini clad body and tries so hard not to lick her lips.

Rachel shook her head at her best friend. She so wanted her other best friends but she's just too scared.

"I was showing her some dances for our next hip hop class." Annora says making her away over to her girlfriend and bends down, pecking her lips.

Santana stares at the two wishing that was her and Brittany. She's not ready but she will be some day.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to take a dip in this pool. Come on Annora lets jump in together." Brittany pulls her away from Rachel.

"Brittany." Rachel pouts missing her girlfriend already.

"Oh get over it. She was my friend first before I set you two up. Come on." Annora shook her head at her friend and jumps into the pool with her.

"Do you need to change?" Santana says no and tooks off her clothes, showing off her white bikini clad body. Rachel wish her body was like Santana's but it never will be.

"Are you still planning on getting a boob job this summer?" Santana grins.

"Yes I can't wait for next month. New boobs here I come." Rachel shook her head and gets up.

"I still think you should be happy with what you were born with." Santana shrugged.

"Well I'm not okay. I want to have bigger breast. Can't you just be supportive like Britt?" Rachel sighs.

"I told you that I would be there for you and I'm keeping my promise." They both hug each other then jump into the pool together.

"Let's play checken fight. Rachel vs Santana." The girls smirk at each other. Santana gets on Brittany's shoulders while Rachel gets on her girlfriends.

"Alright go." Both girls wrestle giggle trying to push each girl off but nobody was falling. Santana smirks trying so hard to push Rachel off but she wasn't moving.

Rachel laughs as they keep doing this for a little bit then Santana's hand slips and she gets pushed into the water. Rachel screams so proud of herself.

"Yes I'm the winner." She slowly gets off Annora's shoulders and hugs her. They share a kiss then smile happily at Santana who was pouting in Brittany's arms.

"It's okay San. You'll beat her next time." Rachel wasn't in the mood to play again.

"But I wanted to beat her this time. I_ always_ beat her." She rolls her eyes and goes back to kissing her girlfriend.

Santana goes under water and swims over to them and pops up scaring them.

"That's what you get for rubbing it in my face." Annora pushes Santana away from them.

"Get away Lopez. Don't hate on my girl because she won. Go scare Britt." Santana splashes them and they all start splashing together having a fun time.

**Before Puck's Party.**

It was the night of Puck's first summer party and the girls were excited to have some fun. Annora was inviting her best friends Rayelle, Shantae, Isabella and Casey.

"Rae are you almost ready to go. I need to get my dance on." Santana says filing her nails, wearing a skintight black and white mini dress. Brittany was wearing a white summer dress with a jean vest. On her feet were black high heeled boot.

"I can't decide on what dress to wear. What do you think my girlfriend would like?" Santana sighs.

"She'll like whatever you wear. Can you hurry up?" Rachel huffs not sure what to wear.

"Tana come help me." Santana groans getting up, fixing her dress and walks into Rach's walk in closet and helps her.

"Oh la la. Rachel Berry in lace underwear." She blushes.

Brittany heard the door bell ring and smiled brightly, clapping her hands. Her other friends were here.

"Annora's here with the girls." Brittany called out to them.

"Go greet them Britt and we'll be down in a sec." Santana tells her.

"Yeah tell the girls that were almost ready to go." Rachel says shaking her head at the dress San picked for her.

Brittany goes downstairs and hugs her new friends.

"Hi Britt where is San and Rach?" Annora asked her after pulling away from her bone crushing hug.

"Rachie's having trouble finding an outfit to wear. San's helping her." Annora stares at her friends.

"I'll be right back. Knowing San, she's probably making my girl look too hot for the night." She rushes upstairs to Rachel's room.

Brittany started talking to the other girls. Hiram and Leroy walked out from the back and stared at the girls. They had a couple of friends over.

"Hey girls are you all set for Noah's party?" They all say yes.

Santana, Annora and Rachel come down a few minutes later. Rachel decided on a turquoise summer dress that was short enough and some matching heels. Her hair was down in curls and her bangs were to the side of her face.

"You look great sweetie. You all fun tonight but not too much fun alright?" They all say okay and Rachel grabs Annora's hand saying goodbye to her dads as they walk out.

"I call shotgun." Santana says making her way to Rachel's brand new car. It was a black range rover. Rachel saw the pout on Brittany's face.

"San let B get in the front. Your always in the front." Santana frowns but stops when she saw the look on Brittany's face.

"Fine you can get in the front." She grins hugging her then gets in. Annora was driving behind them since she's never been to his house.

"Alright let's get this night started." Rachel starts her car, blasting Santana's music. Pitbull was playing.

"I'm turning it down." Santana stops her by giving her a look.

"San come on it's too loud." She sighs turning it down herself then gets back into her seat, thinking about how this night is going to be lik. They all put their seatbelts on ready to go.

Rachel backs out of the driveway after her girlfriend does then they drive towards Puck's house, sighing. She wasn't ready to see Quinn again.

Brittany and Santana were thinking they same thing. They weren't ready to deal with Quinn's pleading. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. Hoped you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When It Was Us.**

**By GleeFanForver23**

**Summary**

**Everybody thought that Quinn Fabray hated Rachel Berry with a passion but the truth was they were best friends since 4th grade then high school started and that friendship died the moment Quinn was ordered the throw a slushie at Rachel.**

**Now it's the beginning of the summer before Junior year started and Quinn wanted to reconnect with Rachel the most before reconnecting with the other girls. But will Rachel give her another chance after the bullying she put her through or is it too late? ****See what happens.**

** Rachel and female OC romance in this story and hopefully Faberrittana friendship in the end. Finn and Rachel never dated.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Quinn stood in the corner of Puck's crowded house, full of football players just waiting to get laid tonight. The cheerios looked like they didn't mind giving it up. People were dancing tipsy, some were even close to getting drunk. The loud music was starting to bug her ears but she wasn't leaving. She came with Kurt and Mercedes anyways, so it wasn't like she had a choice. The glee club members were also here looking out of place.

Well Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie looked out of place. Finn, Mike and Matt knew what it was like to be at these kind of parties.

"Do you want to dance Quinn?" She glanced over at some football player, who's name she didn't know.

"No thanks." She looked away, hoping the guy got the hint that she wasn't interested.

"Miss Quinn Fabray. I see you lost some of the baby weight. You want to dance?" The creepy voice called out to her. She grimaced as Jacob Ben Israel also known as Jewfro made his way over to her. How the hell did he even get invited to Puck's party? She thought.

"Get away from me Jewfro. Your not welcomed in my breathing space." She sneered already feeling grossed out. He was a creepy stalker guy that was disgusting to not only look at but also to be around.

"Don't flatter yourself. My eyes are for Miss Rachel Berry only." He walked off bumping into a cheerio who screamed get away once she saw who bumped into her.

Quinn chuckled shaking her head. Kurt walked up to her, handing her a diet coke.

"Thanks." She smiles at him. She was really grateful for friends like Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They were there for her when she got pregnant. Sure the whole Glee club was there for her but they were really there for her.

"Finally. My Hot Little Jewish American Princess has arrived. I thought you weren't coming tonight." Quinn heard Puck say.

"Did you really that she was getting out coming with us? You know how I am Puckerman. Come on Britt I need a drink." Santana says through the loud music.

Both girls walked around a few people to get to the drinks. Puck hugged Rachel once again then stared at the girls with her.

"Who are those girls with Rachel?" Kurt whispered to her. Quinn shrugged unsure who the other girls were but her main focus was on Rachel. She missed her so much.

"I don't know but I'm going to go say hi." Kurt stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why? Quinn get back here." Quinn ignored him, making her way to Rachel.

"Rachel hi. I'm glad you made it." She stared at Quinn not saying a word.

"Hey baby mama I didn't even see you come in. I need to talk to a few people." He walks away.

"Anybody up for dancing?" Rachel quickly grabbed Annora's hand saying me and starts to move with her towards the dance floor.

"Wait Rachel can we talk outside please? I promise that it will only be for a few minutes."

"Fine but only for a few minutes because I didn't come here to exchanged pleasantries with you. You haven't done that in years."Quinn stayed quiet.

"Babe please try to be nice. I know your angry with her but still act yourself." She rolls her eyes sighing. She wanted to spend time with her true best friends and her girlfriend. She didn't want to be anywhere near Quinn Fabray. This night was starting to be too much for her and it hasn't really started yet.

"Should we get this over with?" She nods motioning Rachel to the backyard. Annora kisses her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Remeber it's just a talk. It's not like you two are going to end up being bffs. Just hear her out and wait until she's finish before you talk." She huffs listening to her girlfriend.

"Here goes nothing." Rachel walked to the back door and slowly slides it open, ready to get this talk over with. She closed the door and walked over to Quinn who had her feet into the pool.

Quinn's POV.

I waited for Rachel to join me. It took awhile but it finally joined me outside. I hear her take off her shoes then sit down next to me, dipping her feet into Puck's pool.

This talk wasn't going to be easy for either one of us but this was my chance to tell her how I feel and how I thinks to be now that the school year is over for the summer.

"Why did you do it? I mean you could have stood up to Carmyn and told her that I was your best friend. Were you ashamed of me?" I didn't expect her to talk first.

"No and Yes." That sounds wrong but it's how I felt at the time.

"Rachel you wore clothes that most people our age wouldn't be caught dead in. She wouldn't listen to Brittany when she asked if I could pick somebody else."

"Then you should have fought for me, saying no I can't do it. Rachel's my best friend and it wouldn't feel right. Did any of those words come out of your mouth?"

I looked away from her. I didn't want her to see me cry.

"No right? you decided to impressed the bitchy head cheerleader and turn your back on the one person that was there for you when your parents were pressuring you to be like Frannie, the one person that you would call late at night when your dad was drinking! The only person that had your back when some mean boy pushed you on the playground. I stood up for you and in return I get slushied in the face and bullied for two years." I stared at her.

"Don't forget that I was in your life way longer then Santana and Brittany. It hurts me more then it hurts them. Preschool Lucy. That's how long we've know each other."

"You don't understand what kind of pressure those people me through." I said fighting the tears that were blinding my vision.

"Make me understand then." I wiped away my tears.

"Like you said. My dad was pressuring me. He told me to do whatever I can to stay popular even if that meant stabbing my true friends in the back. It was his way or nothing at all. I needed him to love me just as much as he loves Frannie. She's always going to be his favorite." Rachel's eyes soften but she doesn't speak.

"You know how Russell Fabray is. When he puts his mind on something, it's pretty hard to get him to change his mind. He thought since you weren't part of the cheerios that it was best that I don't bother even being best friends with you. He was fine with Santana and Brittany." I needed her to say something.

"He's never liked me and my dads but what did you tell me? What was the promise you made to me and yourself?"

"To never let my father get between our friendship. He didn't matter as long as we stick together. Never let him or anybody else win."

"And what happened to that promise?" I shook my head sniffling.

"Don't make me say it. I know okay. I cried myself to sleep that day. I'm so sorry that I listened to Carmyn and my father. It was stupid and I lost the only person that truly gets me. Who knows me as Lucy and not just Quinn." I'm crying now.

"You let him win along with everybody that bullied me, blending in the the crowd." She's right. I'm not proud of what I did but here I am trying to make it up to her.

I not only lost a best friend but I lost a sister. This was my chance to get her back. If she gets me a chance of course.

"This isn't the place nor the time to be talking about this Quinn." I stared at her wondering what that day will be.

"Are you really going to be there? What day is this happening?" Rachel gets up.

"I don't know but unlike you _I_ keep my promises." She puts back on her shoes and leaves me sitting here alone. It's going to take time but I will get my best friend back.

My phone starts ringing. I stared at the number and pressed ignored. He might be my dad but he no longer controls me after cheating on my mom with some young woman with tattoos. He could screw himself. I need a drink.

* * *

Rachel walked back into the house looking around for her girlfriend or one of her friends.

"Rachel hey do you want to dance?" She stared at Finn Hudson, giving him a light smile.

"No thanks Finn. I'm looking for my girlfriend." He walked over to her.

"Your back with Malorie?" She shook her head no.

"What? No I haven't spoken to her since we broke up." He shrugged.

"Oh I just figured since she's here asking where you are." She sighs not in the mood for this.

"Do me a favor and keep her away from me okay?" He gives her a confused look but says okay.

"Thank you. I hope you have a good night Finn." Rachel walked off, searching for somebody in her group of friends. She finally spots her girlfriend.

"Annora." She called out to her, hoping that's her. Annora turns around seeing the look on her girlfriend's face. She opened her arms for Rachel.

She rushed into her and held onto her close.

"You okay babe?" She just shook her head no. Rayelle, Shantae, Isabella and Casey stared at them wondering what's going on.

"Where is Santana and Brittany?" Annora frowns knowing that Rachel's talk with Quinn, didn't turn out how she planned.

"We'll go find them then meet you back at the car." The othe girls tell them.

"Come on let's go to the car. Santana will drive you guys home and I'll meet you back there." She pulls back, staring into her eyes.

"She's pulling me back in. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Yeah it didn't turn out good at all.

Santana and Brittany pulled Annora away and hugged Rachel.

"Come Rae I'll drive." They all go outside.

"San get my girl home safe. I'll be there after I drop the girls off. They have to be somewhere in the morning." Santana says okay as she helps Rachel into back seat then closes the door.

Brittany pulls Rachel into her arms and they cuddle together. Santana gets in the car, starts it up then puts her seat belt on. She drives off after Annora does.

She was going to know everything when they get to the house. Quinn Fabray said something that made Rachel shut down. She was afraid of this happening.

"Don't worry Rachie. I'm here now." Rachel just cuddles more into Brittany. She couldn't even speak at the moment.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. Hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When It Was Us.**

**By GleeFanForver23**

**Summary**

**Everybody thought that Quinn Fabray hated Rachel Berry with a passion but the truth was they were best friends since 4th grade then high school started and that friendship died the moment Quinn was ordered the throw a slushie at Rachel.**

**Now it's the beginning of the summer before Junior year started and Quinn wanted to reconnect with Rachel the most before reconnecting with the other girls. But will Rachel give her another chance after the bullying she put her through or is it too late? ****See what happens.**

** Rachel and female OC romance in this story and hopefully Faberrittana friendship in the end. Finn and Rachel never dated.**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

It's been a week since Puck's summer party. It's also been a week since Rachel's talk with Quinn effected her. She told the girls the conversation and Santana told her that now wasn't the time for considering a friendship with Quinn. That whole talk was about putting the blame on others. Brittany and Annora agreed with Santana.

The apology didn't seem thoughtful. It seemed like she was making Rachel seem like a bad person for the clothes she was wearing. She also admitted that she was ashamed of her. That wouldn't make anybody feel better. To Rachel it hurt her alot worse then getting a slushie thrown in her face. Quinn at some point in their friendship, was ashamed to be seen in public with her. Preschool is where there friendship began and 9th grade is when it ended.

"Great class today Rach. Do you want to join us for ice cream?" One of the girls from her dance class asked her.

"No thanks I'm just going to work on some of steps I had trouble with. I'll see you girls tomorrow." The girls say okay and hug her then leave.

"Hey Rach now that there gone, let's talk about us." One of the girls named Kinsley Robinson, spoke dropping her dance bag.

"What do you want Kinsley? we went on two dates then I found of that your the girl Malorie cheated on me with. There's nothing to talk about."

Kinsley walked up to her and took Rachel's pony tail out and ran her fingers through her long hair.

"You look better with your hair down. It really brings out your beautiful brown eyes. " Rachel pushes her away.

"Don't touch me Kinsley. Unlike you and Malorie I don't plan on cheating on my girlfriend. Can you leave please?" Kinsley mutters fine.

'Let me know when your interested in something better then just exotic girls. Here's my number." She gives it her then leaves.

Rachel puts her hair back up in a messy pony tail and danced off her anger. Kinsley was Malorie's best friend who she hooked up with behind her back. She was also a damn flirt who doesn't know when to quit.

There was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone Kinsley. When are you going to get the damn hint?" She yelled.

"Um who's Kinsley? Is she new to our dance class Rachel?" Rachel turned around seeing her gay best friend Jesse St. James giving a smirk. He's been in her dance class since forever. Brittany think he looks like Mr. Schue. Santana always made fun of his hair. Santana and Jesse always insult each other. She loved her friends.

She grins rushing over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifts her up in the air making her giggle.

"I thought you were in California getting ready for college?" He put her down but he didn't let go of her.

"Not yet Rach. I still have time before I have to go. I was just visiting some of my friends there. Who is Kinsley?" Rachel kisses his cheek then pulls away.

"She's a new girl in our dance class. She was the girl I caught Malorie cheating with." He remebers getting a phone call from her. He picked her up and they had a movie night with ice cream and everything.

"Why is she bugging you if she's Malorie's pet these days? I hate that girl so much for hurting you."

"Trying to get in my pants of course. Trust me you aren't the only that hates her. Santana wanted to rip her head off when she found out. I'm not cheating on my girlfriend."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, giving her a keep talking look.

"Her name is Annora Santiago. She's in Brittany's hip hop class. Britt set up and we became offical not too long ago" Jesse grins.

"Oh we are so going out to lunch right now and talking about this. Go change so we can eat." Rachel giggles hugging him again then goes to change.

When Rachel was changed into a pair of jean shorts, a pink tank and pink flip flops. She walked outside where Jesse was waiting for her.

"That's so unlike you. Did the girls take you summer shopping?" Rachel nods taking his hand as they walked to his Black range rover.

"Did my mother let you keep it after your graduated?" She says bitterly. He chuckles at her tone of voice. He didn't really blame Rachel for acting the way she towards her mother. Shelby rather be a mom to Quinn's and Puck's baby instead of giving Rachel a chance.

"No my uncle bought me this for a graduation present. I gave the other range rover back to Shelby and now some new member of Vocal Adrenaline is driving it."

"Is she still teaching?"

"No she moved to New York to raise Beth there. Theres a new director. His name is Dustin Goolsby and he's alot more stricted then Shelby ever was. He'll even steal a member from another show choir." Rachel frowns.

"Do you think he'll try to steal from New Directions?" Jesse really had no idea.

"If he did. It would totally be you of course. You have talent that others in New Directions don't. You know a whole lot about music and how to sing properly. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to win you over once the school year starts up again." She would never leave New Directions or McKinley. Her two best friends are there.

"Well you know I can't leave my fellow Glee club members. It wouldn't feel right to be in a show choir that has no feeling." He gave her a look.

"What? you know that your group didn't have feeling. Everything had to be perfect for your group." He just pouts.

"Don't even think about it. I speak the truth Jesse St. James. You guys never had any fun and it showed in your faces." He opens the door for her.

She thanks him then gets in putting her bag in the backseat. She puts her seat belt on.

"Rachel wait up." She glanced out the window, seeing Quinn standing there.

"What are you doing here? are you going to start stalking me now just to get me to forgive you? It's getting sad Quinn." She clears her throat, brushing off the insult.

"I'm not stalking you. Your dads told me that you were here when I drove by. I told them that I would pick you up if they couldn't." Jesse stared at Quinn.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I'm taking her back to my house after we have lunch." Rachel stared at Jesse surprised at this information.

"You are?" He nods kissing her cheek.

"Yes were spending the whole day together. We'll swing by your house so you can pack an overnight bag then we'll go out to lunch." Quinn cleared her throat again.

"Rachel?" Rachel sighs.

"Just go home Quinn. I'm not ready to talk with you yet. Your clearly not listening to me. Just go." Quinn frowns.

"When are you going to be ready to talk? I hate waiting for that day to happen." Jesse stared at Quinn then back at his best friend.

"Is she bugging you?" Rachel wanted to say yes but she didn't want Jesse getting out the car.

"Don't worry about it Jesse. Can we just go?" He nods.

"Rachel please just pick a day. It's just talking. I'll pick you up." Jesse gave Rachel a look. Should I just drive off? She nodded.

He gave Quinn a nod then drove out of the parking lot. She sighs and wiped the tear the was starting to fall.

"Well that didn't work out how I planned." Quinn goes back to her car and drives around for a little bit to think.

With Jesse and Rachel.

"Was that her?" Rachel just nodded, staring out the window. Just enjoying the breeze. She loved summer.

"She's pretty. " She glared at him.

"Don't let her beauty fool you Jesse. She wasn't always like that. I need to go home and take a shower before we go out to lunch."

"Trust me I know. Eww." She gasped hitting his arm. She messed up his hair

"I'm kidding. Don't mess up my beautiful hair." Rachel giggled messing up his hair more.

"Stop it I'm driving here. You want us getting into a car crash?" She says no. He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She loved Jesse. He was her best friend for life and he also happens to be gay so it was perfect. He helped her with her feelings for girls. Of course Brittany helped too but Jesse knew for sure.

* * *

Quinn got out of her car, taking a deep breath and walked to the front door. Ringing the door the doorbell, she waited for somebody to answer the door.

The door opened a few minutes. The person stared at Quinn for a few minutes before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn sighs.

"Can I come in? We need to talk. I'm not getting through Santana or Rachel. Maybe I can get through to you Brittany." Brittany moves out of the way, letting her in.

She walks in looking around.

"Let's go to my room." Quinn follows her as they made there way upstairs to Brittany's room. The same room that she used to have sleepovers in.

"You changed the color of your room?" It used to be turquiose and green. Now it was light purple and white. It looked nice but totally not Brittany Pierce.

"Yes I did. I need a change from the blue and green. Santana and Rachie helped out." Quinn frowns hearing her former best friends names. Rachel was giving her a chance tomorrow.

"Is there something you want Quinn?" She frowns. There were pictures of Brittany with Rachel, pictures of Brittany with Santana. There was even pictures with her and Rachel's girlfriend. She didn't see any pictures of her at all in this room.

"There in a box in my closet." Quinn turned around. Staring at her in confusion.

"Pictures of you and I? There in a box in my closet if that's what you were wondering." She nods slowly.

"I liked it when you called me Lucy." Brittany stayed quiet. She missed that too but that was when they were best friends. Now she was just Quinn Fabray.

"Do you think I'm an evil person Brittany?"

"No I don't think your an evil person. People have bad moments. Yours just lasted until now. Did it have you eating with guilt?" When did she get so smart?

Brittany had a different way of thinking. She smart but her type of smartness had others thinking differently about her.

"You could say that. Who is Jesse?" Brittany's blue eyes widen. Jesse St. James was back in town? Why does he look like Mr. Shue? Brittany thought.

"He's Mr. Shue's long lost son. He's totally a unicorn like Rachie and Kurt. Myself is a bi-corn. Did you see him somewhere?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah he picked Rachel up from her dance class. I was going to give a ride home when I saw her in his car." Brittany grins.

"He loves her so much. It's makes Santana jealous at times. I really don't mind it though. He's nice to me." She hated that she's missed so much in their lives.

"What's his full name?" Brittany sat down on her bed. She couldn't stand any longer.

"Jesse St. James. He was a Senior at Carmel. You remeber him going up against us at Regionals." She did? Which group was he in? Quinn thought.

"He was part of Vocal Adrenaline." She didn't even know Rachel had other friends besides Santana and Brittany.

"Did you come here to talk about my friend Jesse or did you come here to beg for my forgiveness and help you win your way back into Rachie's and San's heart?"

"The second one." Brittany pats a spot on her bed. Quinn smiles lightly and sat down on the bed.

"So start begging." Quinn smiles doing just that. They talked for awhile about everything. Brittany was going to take it slowly. She still mad at her for throwing the slushie but she knows how hard it is to be popular and staying on top. She might be a cheerio but she has friends that keep her grounded. Quinn needs those types of friends again.

"Are you best friends with Kurt and Mercedes these days?"

"Nobody can compare to you three. Kurt and Mercedes are just my really good friends." Brittany smiles.

"Good because you can't replace your best friend. Even if you are in a year long fight with them." Quinn frowns.

"Didn't you already do that with Annora?" Brittany shook her head.

"No Annora is one of my good friends. Rachel's her girlfriend and San gets along great with her. You will aways be our best friend."

"Too bad Santana and Rachel don't feel that way. I'm like Jewfro to them. It's pretty bad when I'm the same level as Jewfro in their minds."

"Can you blame them Quinn? You did something so cruel to both of them. You slept with Puck when Santana was dating him which you knew."

"Yeah so what? It's not like Santana is serious about who she's dating or hooking up with."

"And you wonder why she hates you so much. You act like your better then everybody else."

"I do not." She lied.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I saw the look on your face the moment she found out that you were the girl Puck knocked up. You gave her your bitch smirk."

"Britt-"

"You have no right to call me that anymore. I'm still mad at what you did to Rachel. Don't even get me started on what you called me." Quinn stared at her confused.

"I heard you in the locker room talking to Piper and Jade. You know when you called me stupid. Saying that I didn't know the meaning of no just like Santana. Do you really think I'm a slut? Shouldn't you be talking about yourself because I wasn't the one that ended up pregnant."

She didn't think anybody was in locker room besides her and the other girls.

"I don't sleep around Quinn and I'm not stupid. You of all people should know that."

"Brittany I'm so sorry. Calling you that was crossing the line." Brittany nods in agreement. It was crossing the line.

"Save it for somebody that cares. At the moment I really dont. I just need to know why your here so you can leave."

"Why are you acting like this, you always let people in and your always happy to see others. Why are you treating me like I'm nothing to you?"

"Because in the past year you have been nothing to me. You don't give me a reason to trust you anymore! Things are different now and everybody knows it."

"Then let's start fresh and get to know each other all over again. I miss you." Brittany missed her too. She never wanted to stop being friends with her. Quinn shouldn't have done what she did to her best friend.

"I can tell. Your doing all these things just to get our attention. It's making you look foolish." Quinn sighs.

"Sorry." Brittany rolls her eyes. Getting annoyed with Quinn already.

"Stop apologizing. You throw a friendship away for selfish reasons. Being popular meant so much to you, giving into your dad's and Carmyn's pressuring, trying to follow into Frannie's footsteps. Are you still daddy's little girl or has he cared more about Frannie?" She shook her head no, fighting her tears.

"Why not? I know why but do you know why?" She didn't speak. Her dad was longer part of her life these days. She was done putting up wth him.

"Can't answer that huh? Scared that I might tell everybody the truth about you? Hmm maybe I should once school starts up again."

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because it's about time you suffer like Rachel suffered. You suffered by getting kicked out of your house for sleeping with Puck and ended up pregnant with Beth, losing a boyfriend that you never cared about and dealing the whispers and dirty looks was suffering enough,

She suffered losing a sister, a best friend, a soulmate who was her rock, everything that was your friendship was a lie to her. You don't even care."

Quinn got up grabbing her purse. She couldn't be here anymore.

"Run away once again. Did you even care about how we felt?" She shook her head no.

"At the time? No I didn't because I _had_ to be popular. I needed everybody to fear me and know that I was the HBIC." She rolls her eyes.

"Even Rachel right? That's how you wanted everything to be. Having us little people follow all of your demands. How's it like on the top these days anyways, is it fun having people give to your power?"She was getting pissed.

"Stop it Brittany. I don't need this kind of treatment for you of all people. I expected this from Santana but not from you." Brittany gave her look.

"Why should I? You made others feel bad about themselves just to hide through a mask of your own self hate! You did everything in your power to get everybody at McKinley to see what a fake you really are. How lovely." She says sarcastically. Quinn glared at her.

"You have not right to call me that. I'm not a fake Brittany."

"Could have fooled me. Those people only see Quinn Fabray,HBIC, fearless leader, the girl that got knocked up, the girl that cheated on Finn Hudson. That's the person you've become. Your here begging for some type of forgiveness that you don't have the right to have."

"Why not? Why can't I have your forgiveness? Tell Brittany so I can get my life back on track, where you, Santana and Rachel are my best friends again."

"What do you mean why not? Quinn you can't keep pushing us and asking for forgiveness when you haven't forgiven yourself. Do you really expect San and Rach to forgive when you don't have the guts to own up to your actions. Yes Quinn I'm very smart."

"But I'm trying. Calling you stupid was a bitchy thing to do. I won't ever do it again." Brittany shook her head.

"No your not. Shouldn't you feel the same we've been feeling in the past year? You want me to point out your flaws that you hate?"

"Drop it already. No wonder your so ditzy. You don't know when to get serious." Brittany shook her head no.

"How would you feel if I told the whole school about the nickname everybody use to give you? Maybe I should tell them about the nose job you got. Bullying somebody is going to make us hate you even more. I'm not_ fucking_ stupid. The person acting stupid is you. Get out of my house."

"Please don't. I'll do anything."

"You'll do anything?" She nods.

"Get out of my house. Come back here when you finally forgive yourself and own up to your mistake. None of us are going to forgive you until then."

"It's lonely at the top. I need you girls." She stared into her hazel green eyes.

"Should have thought about that before throwing that slushie in her face. You have Kurt and Mercedes now." Brittany picks up her phone and started texting Santana.

Quinn took the hint and left the room with tears falling down her face. She ignored Brittany's parents, walking outside to her car.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4. Hoped you liked it. Next Chapter Brittany, Santana and Rachel sit down and really talk about what to do about having Quinn back into their lives. **


	5. Chapter 5 Pt 1

**When It Was Us.**

**By GleeFanForver23**

**Summary**

**Everybody thought that Quinn Fabray hated Rachel Berry with a passion but the truth was they were best friends since 4th grade then high school started and that friendship died the moment Quinn was ordered the throw a slushie at Rachel.**

**Now it's the beginning of the summer before Junior year started and Quinn wanted to reconnect with Rachel the most before reconnecting with the other girls. But will Rachel give her another chance after the bullying she put her through or is it too late? ****See what happens.**

** Rachel and female OC romance in this story and hopefully Faberrittana friendship in the end. Finn and Rachel never dated.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The Lima Bean.

So showing up to Rachel's dance practice, the Berry house, Puck's party and Brittany's house isn't helping her get her best friends back. Pretending that her old life didn't exist isn't really working for her. Things needed to be different, starting with telling Mercedes and Kurt the truth. No more hiding. Living back with her mom hasn't been easy. She felt like her mom resented her for giving up her only granddaughter to Rachel's birth mom. It wasn't like her mom was around when she was pregnant. It was a decision that herself and Puck decided on. They were too young to be parents and she had goals in life. Being a teen mother wasn't one of them.

She stared at the box in front of her, waiting for Kurt and Mercedes to show up. She texted them 20 minutes ago, yet they still weren't here.

"Quinn your text seemed urgent, we got here as quickly as we can. What's going on?" Kurt and Mercedes sat down with her.

"I ordered your favorites." She mutters still staring at the box in front of her.

They take it from her with smiles. Mercedes stared at the box and was about to ask her what that was about, when Kurt spoke up.

"So are you going to tell us why you wanted us here? I turned down a swim date with Trent for this talk." Both girls stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who is Trent?" Both girls asked him. This was the first guy he's ever had in his life, they needed details.

"A guy I met in Dayton when I spent time with my cousins last week. We've been going on dates and he's totally gay. This is the first guy that I've liked since my crush on Finn Hudson. Sorry for crushing on your boyfriend Quinn." He shows them a picture of himself and Trent.

Quinn stares at the cute green eyed, jet black haired, tan skinned guy smiling into the picture. He was really cute and Kurt seemed happy.

"Wow he's cute. You and I both know that Finn hasn't been my boyfriend since I got pregnant with Puck's baby." They give her a sympathetic look. She just shook her head.

"It's for the best. I was a horrible girlfriend to Finn. I wasn't nice to Puck either. He wasn't okay with us giving up the baby but he agreed with me anyways. Us being parents would have been nothing but stressful. I probably would have dropped out of school."

"I would have helped you Q. You weren't alone." She sighs.

"That's the thing Mercedes. It wasn't your responsibility to watch after Beth, I got pregnant with some guy who wasn't my boyfriend. I sinned and I got punished for it."

"Having a baby isn't a punishment Quinn. Sure you were young but lots a people our age our having kids. We were there for you, don't forget that."

"I didn't forget it. Everybody in school is going see me as the girl that got knocked up and cheated on her boyfriend. Things will never be same. Nobody is going to see me as the girl that ruled to halls of McKinley High, I'm at the bottom." Kurt sighs.

"Don't worry Quinn, I'm sure once school starts, you'll get back on the cheerios and make your way to the top once again." Quinn shook her head.

"Who says I want that life again? Being on top was always lonely and I had no real friends there for me, I had fake friends who cared about hair, getting nails done, boys and cheerleading. It was becoming a nightmare even for me to handle."

"Quinn your not making any sense. Are you saying that your done with being on top, done being on the cheerios? all the things you've worked hard for?"

"Yes I'm done with all of it. I know you two have no idea why I'm acting like this but you will know after I show you what's in this box." She says with a smile.

Kurt's phone starts buzzing. Quinn frowns when he starts checking his message. Mercedes looks with him.

"Theres clearly something your not telling us. Spill." Kurt says while staring at his phone. She wasn't going to say anything until he looked at her and actually listened.

"Quinn speak."

"Not until you put that damn phone away. I'm sure Trever or whatever his name is will understand." Kurt put his in his pocket.

"Sorry. What's in this box?"

"I had childhood best friends and we stayed best friends until the beginning of 9th grade. Those childhood best friends of mine were Rachel Barbra Berry, Santana Kyrstal Lopez and Brittany Susan Pierce. We were the four Musketeers aka Faberrittana." Mercedes and Kurt stared at her for a few minutes before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my god you seriously had us fooled. Those three girls would never be caught dead near you. They all hate you Quinn." Quinn frowns. They were right about that but it wasn't always like that.

"My name is Lucy." She opened the box and handed them something. They looked at her birth certificate. It said Lucy Quinn Fabray on it.

"Is this real?" Quinn takes it from them saying yes.

"Why would I lie about my birth certifcate? That's stupid. Yes my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray but I told my parents to call me Quinn after dealing with some bullying."

They took some pictures out. Kurt stared at them closely.

"I see Rachel, Santana and Brittany in these pictures. Why is your hair darker here?"

"Because that's my natural hair color. I dyed it in middle school." They looked at more pictures. "Who's this cubby girl?" Quinn takes the picture away from Mercedes and sighs.

"That's me. I stopped going by Lucy because kids made up mean nicknames. Told my parents to start calling me Quinn. Lucy Caboosey is what they called me but not Rachel, she stood up for me while others made fun of me. We did things together and I wanted to lose weight so badly that she helped me."

"You didn't starve yourself did you?" Kurt asked her worried about her.

"No I would never do that. I ate heathy while going through the bullying. I'm actually a Vegetarian but nobody really knows that until now. I stopped being one when I got pregnant with Beth." Both of them stared at more pictures of Quinn with the girls.

"Some how I actually believe that you guys were friends. Why did you slushie Rachel?"

"Wouldn't you guys do anything to be popular?" They nodded looking at more picturess. They were on the cheerios this year so they know what it's like.

"I did it for a chance to be part of the popular table. I needed to be on top at that time." Mercedes sighs.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" Kurt asked her.

"I realized that everything that I worked hard for was nothing but a huge upset. Those people weren't my real friends, they turned their backs on me the moment I got pregnant. That's when I knew that I made a huge mistake and now I'm going to fix it."

"Are we one of those people that seem fake to you?" She shook her head no.

"No you two have been great. I couldn't have asked for better friends." They smile at her.

"Are you going try getting them back into your life? Quinn or Lucy, you need to be happy." She did need to be happy, she will admit to that.

"I know I do. This summer I'm going to work on me. Starting with getting out of Lima for the rest of the summer."

"What? I thought we were going to spend the whole summer together hanging out, getting your figure back and just having fun?"

"Mercedes I need to get away from this place. It's becoming too much for me. My sister Frannie wants me to come stay with her in California until school starts! I agreed to it, do you really think I'm going to be able to work on myself staying in a place that stresses me out?" Kurt put the pictures back in the box.

"We can help you Quinn, don't push us away over some past childhood friendship. You're better off without those three anyways. They are bitches, annoying and they only care about themselves. We're your real friends." Mercedes nods agreeing with him.

Quinn scuffed shaking her head. They aren't her real friends. They were just there for her at them. She needed her real friends back.

"You know nothing about them. They aren't like that. Like I told you before they are angry with me for the slushie facial. You two wouldn't get it."

Mercedes and Kurt stared at her wondering if this summer heat was getting to Quinn's head.

"Those are my childhood best friends and I'm not going to let you talk crap about them they hate me." Kurt smirked.

"I bet that felt slushie facial felt amazing. She's such a drama queen and those clothes are not wor-" Quinn glared at the two.

"Shut up Kurt. Rachel's not a drama queen, Santana's not a bitch all the time and Brittany's not stupid. All the stuff needs to stop. You two hate being bullied? try realizing that your doing the same thing to other people. Your bullying them for no reason, just to make yourself feel better. That's not going to make you keep friends. I need to go."

She grabbed the pictures from Mercedes and put them in the box closing it.

"Quinn where are going?" She got up with her things and started to leave.

"I'll see you two when school starts. Have a great summer. I need time away from you two. I know that sounds harsh but it needs to happen." Quinn left shaking her head. Being friends with the McKinley's own gossip queens was becoming toxic for her.

They stared at each other wondering what just happened. Did Quinn just end her friendship with them? They needed answers.

* * *

Santana called her best friends Rachel and Brittany over for a girls day around the pool. They were going to have a sleepover aswell. Brittany texted her yesterday about Quinn showing up at her house and Rachel told her about Quinn showing up at the dance studio.

She glanced down at her bikini clad body and frowns. She wasn't up for wearing a boring all black bikini. She quickly goes back to her room and goes in her basket that has all of her bikinis in it and grabbed a different top. She was fine with the bottoms.

"Santana I'm leaving." Her sister called out her.

"In a second Melinda." Santana calls out to her, picking out the one that would look with her black bottoms. Melinda was her older sister who was home for the summer but she mostly spends time with her friends. She's done with her first year of college at University of Arizona.

Santana decides to go with the maroon bikini top and changes. She smiles to herself then opens her bedroom door.

"What's up Mel? going somewhere?" Melinda smiles at her only sister and nods.

"I'm leaving now so don't burn the house down. I'm going out with my friends and I'll be back tomorrom. Be good okay?" Santana nods. Melinda was watching her for a few weeks until her parents were back from their trip.

"Yup have fun. Don't worry about me throwing any parties. It's just going to be Brittany and Rachel over here all day until tomorrow. We have things to talk about."

Melinda gives her a look. She knew what they were going to talk about. She knew all about Lucy.

"Does these sort of things have to do with Lucy?" She just shrugged. Her sister doesn't need to know everything in her life.

"If you ask me-" Melinda started to speak.

"Which I'm not." Santana interrupted.

"I think you should give her a chance. From what I've heard from my friends still at McKinley, she's been kicked out of her house, dumped by her boyfriend, ended up pregnant from some drunk night then gave her up her daughter to some woman who wanted a daughter-" Santana interrupted her sister again.

"Did you know that woman just happens to be Rachel's birth mother Shelby Corcoran?" Melinda started to speak but she couldn't get a word in.

"Shelby had a chance at being a mother to Rachel and she picked Beth over my best friend. I'll do anything to protect my sister Rachel even if we aren't blood related. Don't make Quinn seem like an Angel when she's far from it." Melinda didn't know about the woman being Rachel's birth mother.

"I had no idea Santana! Don't snap at me, I simply didn't have a clue what the full story was." Santana pushed her sister out the way and goes downstairs.

Melinda follows her. Santana sighs walking into the kitchen.

"Melinda your friends don't know the full story. They only know the facts that Jewfro tells them. Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck who was not only Finn's best friend but he was _my_ boyfriend at the time." Santana spoke bitterly getting out the stuff she needed.

"She made Finn believe that Beth was his daughter when it was really Puck's baby." Melinda stayed quiet.

"But I-" She put her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it Melinda. Go have fun with your friends. I need to get these drinks made." Melinda cut in before her sister could.

"Santi I love you and all but you can't keep holding onto the past. Your way to pretty to stay angry all the time. Give her a chance to explain herself before you and the girls decide to cut her off permanently from your life. Love you sis." She just says love you too then Melinda leaves.

**Hey be there soon. Picking up Britt. Rae***

Santana smiles and texts Rachel back.

**C u soon Rae, Make sure u don't take 2 long. I know how Britt is. San :)**

She knows that Rachel is going to be scolding her about text talk. That was one of Rachel's pet peeves.

**Ignoring the text talk since I'm driving and don't have the will power to call you out on that. See you soon Tana. Love you. Rae***

Santana shook her head at her best friend. Even in a text she rambles on.

**Just get here Berry. Love u too Shortcake. San :)**

She goes back into the kitchen and finishes up the sandwiches and drinks for them. It was going to be a long day.

30 minutes Later.

The front door opens and Santana smiles seeing her best friends putting their bags down,wearing their summer attire. They hug her with bright smiles on their faces.

"What's up bitches. You two look cute today." Rachel walks into the kitchen.

"Thanks but must you call us that Tana." Rachel questioned Santana, while picking up the drink from the counter.

"Um duh because you are my bitches, get used to it Rae. Don't worry their virgin drinks." Brittany giggles at her best friends and takes one of the other drinks from the counter.

"I'm just saying, must you be so vulgar? guys aren't going to want a girl that has a mouth like that." Santana gave her a look but takes a deep breath and picks up her drink.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm not talking like a walking thesaurus. Not all of us want to grow up all priss and proper." Rachel pouts shaking her head.

"Why do you have to go there? That hit hard." Rachel ignored the look on her face and took a sip of her drink.

The door bell rings making all girls stare at each other. They all walked to the front door and opened it. Quinn was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked getting pissed.

"I came to talk. It won't be for too long." Rachel shook her head shaking her head. Brittany quickly rushed to Rachel's side and pulled her close.

"Don't do something your going to regret Rach. Take a deep breath before talking to her. Come in Quinn." Rachel and Santana stared at Brittany.

"Britt?"

"Give her a chance to say what she has to say then we can go on with our girl day." Quinn stared at them with hopeful eyes. Girl's day? that used to be their thing.

"Come in. Britt and I will be outside in the back." Santana pulled Brittany towards the backyard. Quinn walked into the house and looked around while Rachel closed the door.

"What do you want Quinn, You know calling me over and over again isn't going help you. Give it a rest." She looked back at her.

"Not answering your phone isn't helping me either. You used to love the sound of my voice, I always feel your smile whenever we had our midnight phonecalls. I'm done pretending to be somebody I'm not! Give me a chance to show you that."Rachel sighs.

"Quinn-"

"Honestly Rachel I'm sick and tired of you acting like a stubborn diva. You claim to be so forgiven but you can't be that with me? Your such a hypocrite. Your treating me like I killed you. I just slushied you big deal." Rachel took a deep breath then spoke the words that really set Quinn in a crying fit.

"That's where your wrong _Lucy_. You did kill me. Killing me inside was the worst thing you could have done." Quinn felt like she got the wind knocked out of her.

Quinn's POV.

I killed her inside? That's a messed up feeling and for me to do that to her, doesn't make me feel better about asking forgiveness, It hurts my heart to hear those words coming from her.

"I-I I'm so-so sor-sor-sorry. I had no i-idea that I killed you inside. I regret it please just find it in your heart to forgive me." Rachel shook her head.

"It's not that easy anymore. You made it seem like our friendship was a lie, how am I supposed to believe that this time will be different?"

"Faith I guess! Li-li-life isn't easy and people are going to turn on each other, do-do-don't you want to just forget about the past and move on? I sure want to do that!" I

"Of course I want to forget that past and move on. I did move on after that drink was thrown in my face and I was going to talk to you a few days after that but I overheard you calling me Treasure Trail to the other cheerios you were trying to fit in. You were talking about my dads so I walked away." I wiped away my tears calming down.

God I'm such a evil person. Hiram and Leroy are so much better then my own parents. They were there for me when my dad was drunk and making me feel worthless.

"You heard me?" Rachel nods looking uncomfortable. This is so awkward. I hate this feeling, we used to talk about everything and now we can't even be in the same room.

"Everything alright with you, Quinn?" No everything is not okay. I'm so tired of fighting with them.

"No everything sucks. I deserve everything your throwing at me, the brush off, almost getting dragged out your backyard by Santana, the hard truth from Brittany, the crude remarks, the slut shaming. All of it because I'm the one that ending up a mother at 16. I'm the one that cheated on my boyfriend who doesn't want me back, I'm the one that kicked out of my house by own father who disowned me. I'm the stupid blonde girl that doesn't deserve best friends like you three. I'm worthless."

I said through my tears. I had no idea I started crying again.

"Your not worthless Quinn. You just lost yourself, Russel Fabray just got into your head." She was right about that. That man ruined my life, disowning his own daughter because I'm not the clean cut little daddy's girl he raised anymore. I ended up pregnant with a boyfriend that hates me. Well _ex_ girlfriend.

Everybody at McKinley High knew my name for all the wrong reasons. I was the school slut. Nobody has ever gotten pregnant at our age and I'm the first.

"I'm a screw up. I'm the hypocrite not you! I was president of _The Celibacy Club_. How can I tell others to wait and cherish their virginity when I ended up pregnant after some drunk night with Finn's best friend of all people? I ruined a friendship between the two. I'm a selfish, bitchy, horrible person that lost her way."

"What kind of president of a club like that, ends up pregnant off wine coolers?" I see her open her mouth but nothing comes out.

I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. "I killed you inside and here you are putting on a show face I know so much about! Your smile never reaches your eyes anymore, I've noticed everytime I see you in Glee club, or in the hallway at school."

"How could it? I have no reason to smile that way anymore. I don't smile like that because I'm still hurting." I hurt her.

I stood up walking over to her hoping she doesn't back away from me, I still in front of her, moving my hand close to her face and moved a piece of hair from her eyes, placing it behind her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to see your face more. You always look better with hair out of your face." Her eyes are very pretty. What the hell am I doing? I'm not gay or bi. Rachel has a girlfriend who could kick my ass. I'm just not in the great mind set.

"Could you stop staring at me like that? it's creeping me out." She looks away from me.

"Sorry Chelle I-" Rachel snapped her head back to me so fast, I thought she got whiplash.

"Don't you_ Chelle_ me. I don't go by that name anymore! Things have changed since then, don't go try turning back time, you can't do that." She yells making me jump. She's never yelled at me before. Things really have changed and not in a good way thanks to me.

"Do you honestly think I like fighting with you? It's tiring Rachel! Things are never going to be the same as they used to be but let's make new memories, new nicknames, new everything, I'm ready for all of it." Rachel looked at me like she wasn't ready for it.

"No." She mutters.

"No?" Rachel shook her head.

"Seeing you now the way you are makes me sad. I feel bad for you Quinn. I had no desire to be friends with this version of Quinn Fabray, the girl that rather be best friends with the two gossip queens of McKinley High. Do they know about your friendship with us?" I shake my head sadly.

"They aren't my best friends. They were just there for me when I needed them. I told them about you three and they laughed. They actually think your all bitches, annoying and not worth time." She scuffed shaking her head.

"Wow, they seem like the perfect friends for you." Rachel says sarcastically.

"Kurt and Mercedes was there for me when I needed them unlike some people I kn-" I get cut off by a stinging sensation to my right cheek. She slapped me in the face. I can feel the tears again.

"I get telling Finn about the baby that wasn't his was wrong and I'm sorry about that. We tried being there for you. Like an humble friend I offered you to stay in the guest room at my house. Santana offered to take you shopping for clothes that actually fit you during the pregnancy! Don't forget who your real friends are."

"Just go home Quinn." I quickly grab my purse staring at her.

"I deserved that slap in the face. Just know that I told them off and told them that I would see them when school starts." Rachel stares at me.

"Your not seeing them for the rest of the summer?"

"No I'm going to California to stay with Frannie. I need to get away from here. See you in the fall?"

"Hopefully we'll talk when everything is better for you. Bye Quinn." I grabbed my car keys and left Santana's house. Ready to get my life on track.

* * *

Rachel walked outside to the back with her drink and cleared her throat making both girls stop talking.

"Where's Quinn? Is she in my living room feeling sorry for herself?"

"She left after telling me that she's going to California for the rest of the summer." Rachel tells the girls. Making her way over to the lounge chair that was in the middle of both girls.

"Do you actually she's going to listen?" Britt asked her. Santana rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"Who knows but she started flirting with me until I asked her what she was doing." Rachel mutters, pulling her cover up dress off, showing off her bikini clad body. She ties her hair up in a messy pony tail and takes off her flip flops. Both girls stared at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean she started flirting with you? keep talking Berry" Brittany nods in agreement.

"She pushed my hair out of my hair and told me that it better out of my face. Quinn also said I had pretty eyes." Santana scuffed shaking her head.

"That girl is a piece of work. She's getting worse these days. Pretending to be interested in girls to win her way back into our lifes? she can go screw herself. Maybe her sister will help her. Tubbers needs to get alive."

Rachel plops down on the lounge chair that was in the middle of both girls. She puts her sunglasses on, ready to get a tan.

"Can we drop this lame conversation? I don't want to talk about it anymore." Santana and Brittany say okay.

"Rachie have you been shopping, I don't believe I've seen that bikini before in your room, Is it new?" Rachel was wearing a bikini with cherries on it. She nods with a smile.

"You can thank my girlfriend for this new bikini. She talked me into getting it and bought it for me last week, I'm just now wearing it." Brittany claps her hands. She had on a orange and yellow stripes bikini.

"It looks good on you Rachie. Don't you agree Sanny?" Santana had to agree with Britt. It really did look good on her.

"Thanks Britt. I love yours too and I love yours too San." Santana loved both of her girls. Her feelings for Brittany might be more then just friendship love but now wasn't the time to talk about that.

"You two should have seen me before you two showed up. I was wearing a boring old black bikini so I switched the top, now I look gorgeous." San tells them.

Rachel phone starts buzzing. She starts getting irriated.

"Who's texting or calling" Both girls asked her. This was a day for just them.

"Jesse St. James. He wants to know if I could help him pack up his room for college. I told him that I was busy." Santana shook her head.

Jesse was so annoying and had a huge ego that matched Rachel's big time but she loved Rachel alot more.

"Can we talk about Quinn now? I mean she's gone anyways so it's not like she can hear us. Isn't this what this day is about?"

"Fine whatever." Santana sighs shaking her head.

"Look Rae nobody is perfect-"

"You're going to say nobody is perfect and that they make mistakes. Trust me I know the speech I've been giving out but she threw away a friendship that started in preschool! and in 4th grade for you two" You just don't get over something like that too quickly, you both know how long it took me to stop crying, I was mourning the lost of that friendship for months. It's time to move on." Rachel closed her eyes.

"We know Rae. We pushed you out of that dark place!" Don't you want to give miss Ice queen a chance?" Rachel shrugged really unsure.

Theres part of her that really wants to see where it goes and then theres another part of her wants to cut off all ties for the rest of her life. It's a win-lose situation.

"Don't you Santana? you practically dragged her out of my house when she showed up there. Why do I have to be the one that gives in first?, I don't want to be that person anymore. It's too overwhelming to be so forgiving all the time. It's time for somebody else to take on that role."

Rachel gets off the lounge chair, taking off sunglasses and jumps into the pool. Enjoying the cool water, hitting her body.

Santana and Brittany stare at each other sighing.

"She does have a point San!" Rachel's not the same as she was before. You taught her to stand up for herself." Santana glanced back at Rachel as she takes laps in the pool.

"Trust me I know Britt. It was hell getting her happy again. Rachel's in a better place in her life, Annora makes her happy which is wonderful after the whole cheating thing with Malorie."

"Which were not allowed to talk about anymore. Things are different and Rachie needs to be happy." Santana stares at Britt.

"We're doing the best we can. It's not easy with her diva self and it probably never will be until Quinn comes back into the picture."

"Do you honestly think that's happening at all this summer? It's June Santana and I have yet to see that happening. Rach is stubborn!"

"Britt everybody at McKinley High knows how much of a stubborn diva that girl is. It's not surprising." Rachel pops up from the water.

"Are you talking about me? Say whatever you have to say to my face Santana,I know how bitchy you can get when you don'tyour iced coffee lattes or your vodka."

Rachel says sarcastically, running her fingers through her now wet brunette hair.

"Honey you've tried it for real. No need to hate on my beauty or my wit. Don't be jealous." Rachel rolls her eyes at her best friend and dips back down into the water.

"You two are something else. It still surprises me how you two became best friends in the first place. You two are kind of the same yet so different." Santana shrugged.

"It doesn't matter how we became best friends, that's what were going to be for the rest of our lives. She's my sister and I'm hers." Britt grabbed her hand.

"San everybody knows how protective you are of myself and Rachie. We're both your sisters just like your ours." Santana frowns.

Santana sighs hating that she said that. Being known as Brittany's sister, didn't make her feel any better. It has to more then that.

"Britt I don't want to be known as_ your_ sister or have you thinking that your a sister to me. That's now how I see it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be known as that with you. We have something going on and siblings don't do what we do as best friends." Brittany bits her bottom lip.

"Can we talk about this another time? This whole day was to talk about our friendship with Quinn. Don't make it about us right now." Santana didn't like that she was pushing it aside. Her feelings for Brittany was serious and here she was ignoring it. Maybe they should just stop whatever there doing all together.

Rachel slowly gets out of the pool and wraps her towel around her drying off.

"You two must really need to get warm before taking a dip in the pool. The water is so refreshing." Santana grabbed her hand before she sits down.

"Rae talk to us, we're your best friends that love your midget ass. Let us in like you always do." Rachel chuckles and sits down on San's lounge chair.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Um let's talk about our friendship with Miss Fabray!" Your smile doesn't reach your eyes anymore and we all know why." Rachel frowns, looking away.

"Don't you miss her just as much Britt and I do?" They already knew that answer to that question but she couldn't back to that place again.

"Can we please just enjoy the sunshine and talk about this later tonight? I just want to relax and enjoy the pool." They both say okay.

Brittany spoke wanting to change the subject just for a minute.

"San who are you going to be hooking up with Junior year besides me of course?" Rachel shook her head. This was going to end badly.

"I'm not sure Britt. Maybe we should cool it with us hooking up with each other for awhile. Puckerman and I might start hooking up again and you always told me that you founded Wheels kind of cute. We actually might want relationships and it would be cheating if we're just fooling around." Brittany frowns.

"But you said that sex wasn't dating. I like your sweet lady kisses and your body close to mine. I don't want to stop." Santana sighs.

"Rachie tell her that she's being crazy about this whole thing." She wasn't getting in the middle of this.

"I'm going back in the water." Rachel starts to get up but she was pulled back down by Santana herself.

"Rachel come on, you just can't leave us hanging. Tell Britt that she needs to stop this and find somebody else to fool around with."

"No I'm not getting in the middle of this. I told you both that starting this whole friends with benefits ordeal was going to turn out ugly. One of you will want a relationship with emotional feelings and the other one will just want to have a good time.!" She points out.

"Britt I know you feel about San but she has a point, she's being smart about this." Brittany hated that they weren't seeing it her way. She gets to have her time with Santana while also getting to know some new people.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself and her Britt. If she wants to stop fooling around then she has a right." Brittany pouts.

"San please. Do you really want to stop our sweet lady kisses?" Santana glanced over at Rachel who shook her head no.

"It's for the best Britt. I still love you but it's time unless you want to be in relationship with me?" Santana says with some hope.

"Now I'm ready for a swim." Brittany takes off her sunglasses and gets in the pool. She wasn't in the mood for this conversation with Santana quite yet.

Santana stared at Rachel fighting her tears. She hated fighting with Brittany. They rarely ever fight and here they were fighting.

"It's not a no Tana. Maybe she just needs to cool off from this heat." She sighs.

"Do you honestly think it's a yes? She doesn't want me like that anymore Rae. Brittany's the first girl I've ever had feelings for and it sucks that it's my other best friend that I'm in love with. I wish it wasn't like this, Things were alot better when there were no strings attached." Santana glanced over at Brittany as she swam all around in the pool.

"Make her realize that your the right choice for her. Find a cute girl or guy to make her jealous. Britt loves you." Santana frowns shaking her head.

"No I can't hurt her like that even if she's the one actually hurting me. It just wouldn't feel right." Rachel sighs.

"San if your worried about your parents kicking you out then you can live with me or Britt. We support you no matter what."

"I just can't tell them right now. My sister is one of my best friends, now isn't the time to be coming out. Please let it go for now." Rachel says okay.

"Remeber I'm here for no matter what. I'm not going to judge you Santana. Your my sister." Santana grins grabbing her hand.

"And your my sister. I guess I'll think about it but I make no promises on when that day happens." Rachel opens her arms.

"Come here midget. You know your my sister too! I love you and I'm glad we're best friends." Rachel grins.

"Aww you love me, even my annoying ways of speaking and the clothes I wear. You still love Rachel Barbra Berry." Santana chuckles.

"You bet I do. Just like you love Santana Kyrstal Lopez. I need you in my life Rach. Who's going to calm me down when it comes to my temper?"

"Britt?" They both laugh. Brittany might be loving and caring but Rachel is really the only one that can really calm Santana down when Snixs comes out to play.

"Come on let's go swimming." Both girls hold onto each others hand and jumped into the pool, making Brittany scream.

* * *

After the girls spent much needed time outside. They enjoyed lunch and much needed gossip. Now it was night time and it was time to really sit down and talk about Quinn Fabray. This is going to be a long tong. Rachel even wrote down the pros and cons.

All three girls were in tank tops and sleep shorts with their hair pulled back in messy pony tails.

"Alright it's time to talk about one Lucy Quinn Fabray and what she means to us." Santana tells the girls.

"Let's start with the cons then focus on the pros." Rachel was fine with that.

"First con?"

"_Cares more about popularity_" Santana writes it down.

"Second con?"

"_Slushie Facial_." Brittany tells her which makes Santana writes it down.

"Alright hit me with another con. I can write so much on this one." The girls tell her a alot and she writes them down. Santana hands the notebook to Rachel that had the word Pro on it.

"You want me to write them down? Why me?" Santana and Brittany both nod.

"Because this is mostly about you Rachel. She hurt you the most. We're going to start dinner, just write them down yourself and we'll look at them when it's done."

Santana grabs Britt's hand as they go into the kitchen. Rachel stareds down notebook and slowly picked up the pen.

"You can do this Rachel. Just remeber all the great things that made you become best friends with her in the first place." Rachel sighs before writing down the pros.

_Lucy_

_Her love for Wicked(Santana will never understand that musical)._

_Her tremulous alto voice._

_Belinda Carlisle glamour._

_Our sleepover talks that doesn't end until 5 in the morning._

_Being able to talk about anything._

_Strong bond._

_Our Secret Spot(Never telling the girls about, it's our thing)_

_Her love for reading and her summary of the story she's reading whenever I ask her what she book she has that day._

_Endless shopping trips._

_Chelle_

_How she never forgets my birthday(Even when we weren't friends this year and in 9th grade, she still remebered)_

_Vegan ice cream. We both love it._

_How she loves me and my dads as her own family._

_Cuddling sessions._

_Our love for dancing._

_Goofing around._

_Endless laughing fits. _

_Her dorky ways._

_Her love for taking pictures of all of us._

Rachel stops writing in the pros and goes back to the cons and writes down another one.

"How are you doing with the list Rae?" Santana calls out to her.

"Okay I guess. I just thought of another con. " Brittany walks out seeing tears in Rachel's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head no sniffling. Writing all the pros made her miss Quinn even more. Brittany sits down with Rachel and hugs her, wiping away her tears.

"I saw Quinn and we talked. I told her that she needs to go find her true self and reach us when she does." Britt kisses her forehead.

"I'm glad you told me. That's what bffs do." Rachel smiles sadly at her. Everything was going to be okay.

They go into the kitchen and help Santana with dinner.

"Why are you in tears?"

"Can't I just cry without being questioned?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"San I promise you that I'm going to be okay! No need to worry." Santana pulls her in for a hug.

"Okay I won't worry so much! You would tell me anything right?" Rachel nods pulling back.

"Yes I promise that to you how I'm feeling. So what are you making for dinner?" Santana grins and tells her. It was vegetable Stir-Fry.

"My favorite. Do you need any help?" Santana shook her head, pushing both of them out of the kitchen.

"No you and Britt should go set up the movie. We'll talk more about both lists." Brittany grabs Rachel's hand, pulling her into Santana's living room and they pick out of the movie.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Easy A first then Juno, Black Swan and some disney movie. No Funny Girl." Brittany tells her. Rachel pouts. That was her all time favorite movie.

"You can't do that to me Britt. This isn't just your movie night. I'm getting Funny Girl out." Brittany rushes up and tackles her to the ground.

Rachel screams. Santana rushes out seeing both girls on the ground with Rachel struggling in Brittany's arm.

"What the hell is going on here? Britt let Rae go." She says in jealousy.

"No she wants us to watch Funny Girl." Santana rolls her eyes shaking her head. Britt needs to get used to Rachel's favorite movie.

"Britt stop it. We'll watch Funny Girl first then we'll watch the other movies. We're also watching Bring it on movies." Both girls groan as Santana walks back into the kitchen smirking. They both hated Bring it on movies.

"Can you get off me now Britt?"

"Sorry Rachie." She starts tickling her making Rachel start giggling and squirming in Brittany's arms.

"Britt stop." Rachel squeals moving around in her arms. She was lucky to have best friends like Santana and Brittany to cheer her up.

She also had a great girlfriend. Her smile was slowly coming back. Brittany slows down and gets off her, pulling Rachel up.

"Theres that smile we all love." Rachel wraps her arms around her and grins.

"Thanks for cheering me up, I love you girls so much! I don't know what I would do without you two in my life." Brittany kisses her forehead.

"Too bad you'll never find it out. Your stuck with us." Rachel smiles.

"I'm so lucky." They sit down on the couch and talk for awhile while Santana makes dinner.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5 Part 1. Hoped you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6 Note

**When It Was Us.**

**By GleeFanForver23**

**Summary**

**Everybody thought that Quinn Fabray hated Rachel Berry with a passion but the truth was they were best friends since 4th grade then high school started and that friendship died the moment Quinn was ordered the throw a slushie at Rachel.**

**Now it's the beginning of the summer before Junior year started and Quinn wanted to reconnect with Rachel the most before reconnecting with the other girls. But will Rachel give her another chance after the bullying she put her through or is it too late? ****See what happens.**

** Rachel and female OC romance in this story and hopefully Faberrittana friendship in the end. Finn and Rachel never dated.**

**Note.**

* * *

**I've been thinking of giving Rachel two siblings. One would be older then her in college and the other would be in 10th grade while she starts her Junior year. I don't know if they should be a two sisters or two brothers or one of each. **

**I also need names for those siblings. ****Let me know what you think I should do. Either way I'm giving her two siblings.**

**Alright that's all for now until I make part 2.**


End file.
